It All Went Wrong
by piperhalliwell-p3
Summary: This is my 1st Charmed fic, set AFTER I Dream of Phoebe... please R
1. The way it is

It All Went Gone Wrong  
  
Author: PiperhalliwellP3 and dfuller  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Season 6 after I dream of Phoebe  
  
Warnings: Major with the Piper/Leo.  
  
Pairings: Piper and Leo!  
  
A/N: Hi all this is my first Charmed Fic so PLEASE be nice... Reviews would be lovely!  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Paige buzzed past Chris and picked up Wyatt, "Stop crying mommy will be back soon little dude," She turned to Chris, "You could help!"  
  
"How do you expect me to help? He puts his shield up every-time I'm near him" Chris said to Paige while walking up to Wyatt to see if he put up his shield.  
  
"And why is that I wonder?" She turned and looked at him with 'that' face.  
  
"I don't know, you'll think that a person that came to the future to help him, he'll at least let the person near him."  
  
"Hmm." Paige said as she bounced Wyatt. "You think Piper would mind us calling Leo?"  
  
"Where are Piper and Phoebe anyway?" Chris said going to sit down  
  
"Piper's at P3 and Phoebe's out with Jason, he's back from Hong Kong. So should I call him?" Paige asked. She tried shaking Wyatt's rattle, this only made him cry louder. "Stop being fussy Wyatt! He's been in such a mood lately, even Piper's having problems..." She groaned.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure he won't mind and maybe it's because he's had to see less of his dad lately. So Wyatt might be happy if Leo gets here." Chris said as he sat down.  
  
"LEO!" She shouted, Wyatt started to get louder. "Argh!"  
  
Leo orbed into the room "Paige what is it, is everybody ok" Leo said quickly as he orbed into the room  
  
"Take your baby… make him stop crying." Paige said handing Wyatt to Leo.  
  
"Oh, has he been doing this for long?" Leo said taking Wyatt and bobbing him up and down in his arms  
  
"Hello..." Phoebe shouted coming in from the rain, "It's REALLY wet out there.... hi Leo?" She said looking at Paige and Chris, "Ohh who's feeling... why's Wyatt so upset? No wait happy... ahh that's ok, he's happy now..."  
  
Paige looked at Phoebe, "Wyatt won't stop crying." She turned to Leo while taking Phoebe's coat off the couch before Piper saw it. "He's being crying like that all day stopping briefly to eat and nap... even Piper's starting to have problems..."  
  
Phoebe looked at Paige, "Piper didn't want him to know that!" She whispered, loudly.  
  
"Yeah Wyatt just needed his Daddy, didn't you Wyatt." Leo said in a baby voice.  
  
"Help with shopping please!" came a call from the hallway, "Chris can you help... Leo?"  
  
"Yeah I'll help, you lot stay here" Chris said jogging into the hallway.  
  
Phoebe and Paige looked at each other, "We'll help too!" They called after Chris.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes at her sisters, *ohh no...* She thought, alone with Leo bad idea. "So how are you? Why you here?"  
  
"Paige called me because Wyatt was crying and she couldn't get him to stop. I'm fine but better now that I've seen you two, how are you doing?" Leo said to Piper   
  
"Fine... I'm fine... How's my little man?" Piper smiled at Wyatt in Leo's arms, "Did you miss mommy?" She asked as Wyatt looked at Leo and Piper.  
  
"Here do you want to hold him?" Leo said softly while giving Wyatt to his mother.  
  
~~MEANWHILE IN THE KITCHEN~~  
  
"Hey do you think it's a good idea leaving them two in a room together?" Chris asked Paige and Phoebe  
  
Paige looked at him, "Yeah, I mean come on you two want them back together... right?"  
  
Phoebe looked at Chris and then to Paige, "Well from what I was feeling I had to get outta there."  
  
"Well yeah I want them back together" Chris said as he looked at Phoebe because she knew about the fact that he was there son.  
  
Back in the living room Piper was bobbing Wyatt, "So... how's up there?" She asked trying to make conversation with Leo.   
  
"It's ok, but I'll prefer to stay down here" Leo said grabbing Wyatt's hand as Piper bobbed him up and down "How are things down here?" he asked her to carry on the conversation.  
  
"Fine..." She sighed, they weren't fine, Wyatt wasn't sleeping which meant she wasn't sleeping. "We have lots of fun don't we sweetie..." She smiled kissing Wyatt's temple. "Anyway thanks for coming to help with Wyatt, he can be fussy sometimes..." She smiled "He gets it from you."  
  
Leo laughed after she said about him being fussy sometimes. "Are you sure your ok? Paige said that Wyatt hadn't been getting that much sleep." Leo asked Piper still holding Wyatt's hand.  
  
"What? No she's exaggerating... he does sleep... don't you Wyatt..." She said yawning.  
  
The phone started to ring, "I'll get it," called Phoebe. "Hello? Hold on, who's calling, Ohh... umm hold on..." She looked at Chris, "It's the guy Piper was going on a date with tonight..."  
  
"Well can't you tell him to call back later, I don't think Leo will like it, do you?" Chris said standing against the wall.  
  
"Come on Piper, you know you can't lie to me. Is he really that much trouble?" Leo asked Piper as he let go of Wyatt's hand.  
  
"No Leo, we're fine..." Piper said, "Now please can you just go." She asked as she heard Phoebe say something to Chris.  
  
"They are fighting guys..." Paige called.  
  
"Umm can you call back? Ohh Ok, right 7 ok right bye." Phoebe hung up the phone. "What they saying?" she asked going to listen at the door.  
  
"I was just going, you know they're calling me back up there." Leo called back to the kitchen. Leo kissed Wyatt on the head then orbed out.  
  
Piper sighed as Wyatt started to cry again. She sighed and went into the kitchen.   
  
Phoebe looked at Piper, "You want me to take Wyatt?"  
  
Phoebe turned round, "George will be here a 7 not 8." She said as she left with Wyatt, still crying.  
  
Paige walked after Phoebe, "It's ok we'll take care of Wyatt, I'll amuse him with my skills and talents!" She said hoping away.  
  
Piper looked at Chris, "Does it get any better?"  
  
"What you mean with Wyatt or Leo?" Chris asked Piper  
  
"Both..."  
  
Well I'm not sure about Leo but with Wyatt it does and you never know you might even have another kid." Chris said dropping a little hint into her having another child.  
  
"Yeah right." She mumbled and walked off to get ready.  
  
At around 11pm Phoebe, Paige and Chris had all the crying they could take, "That's it!" Phoebe said standing up. "LEO!"  
  
"You know he might not come, he might think Pipers still here and not come down." Chris said to Phoebe after she shouted.  
  
"But she's on a date with Mr. 'I'm too good to meet the sister's' George..." Phoebe said.  
  
Leo orbed down "What is Wyatt still crying? Where's Piper?" Leo said looking at Phoebe.   
  
"Well it looks like I was wrong." Chris said, "It looks like he did hear your call." Chris said to Phoebe  
  
"LEO!? I didn't see you there, umm Piper... Piper is..." Phoebe looked at the other two, Paige was asleep on the couch, she looked at Chris, "Piper is.... umm... not here!"  
  
"Yeah she had to get umm something for Wyatt that she bought but left at the club" Chris said quickly "Isn't that right Phoebe?" he asked so that Leo wouldn't think about it to much.  
  
"Umm yeah!" Phoebe nodded  
  
Leo looked at both of them because they seemed to be thinking a lot about it "Well.. ok so where's Wyatt?" Leo asked looking round.  
  
Phoebe handed the screaming child to his dad. "There!"  
  
Wyatt stopped crying, "WOW!" Phoebe pointed.  
  
"Hello? Anyone still up?" Piper called as she walked in only seeing Phoebe, "Hi Pheebs, George wanted to meet 'Ask Phoebe' George this is my... Leo!" Piper stopped and saw Leo holding Wyatt.  
  
Phoebe looked in shock at Piper and then at Chris. "Ummm, ok..."  
  
"How could Paige of sleep, with that noise." Chris said.   
  
Leo said "Well getting something hey?" as he looked at Chris and Phoebe, "Sorry about this Piper its just Phoebe called me to help Wyatt stop yelling."   
  
"Ohh, umm, yeah she was! Well anyway, umm Hi George..." Phoebe smiled.  
  
Piper looked at Leo, she couldn't believe he was there, with her son, while she was on a date, "Ohh I was out." Was all Piper could manage.  
  
"Hi Phoebe, I'm a big fan of your Ask Phoebe columns." George said to Phoebe.  
  
"Umm George Listen maybe you should umm go, it's late and I have a baby to look after... you mind?" Piper smiled.  
  
"No it's ok. umm I'll call you tomorrow ok." George said as he was about to walk out of the house.  
  
Leo was slowly rocking Wyatt as he was drifting off to sleep "Wyatt's asleep, can you put him to bed Phoebe?" Leo asked.   
  
"Yeah, Chris you can help..." She said as both went out.  
  
"Ok" Chris said Getting up and jogging to Phoebe "Man glad to be out of there. What did you feel?" Chris asked Phoebe  
  
"You don't wanna know, but I don't think Elders are meant to feel THAT much hatred..." Phoebe said going up the sisters.  
  
Piper started to gather Wyatt's things from the floor. She picked up a teddy bear and covered Paige with a quilt. She saw Leo still standing there. "Thanks for coming down again..."  
  
Leo started to help pick up some things, "That's ok you know I'll do anything for Wyatt. So good date?" Leo asked.  
  
Piper looked at him, "It was... nice I guess." She said sitting down, "We're vanquishing a demon that is connected to the future Chris came from tomorrow..." She said trying to change the subject.  
  
"So he's still working you all hard then." Leo asked looking at Paige.  
  
"Yeah," She followed Leo's gaze, "She could sleep through anything!" Piper smiled at the youngest sister, "Unlike Wyatt."  
  
"Well he's asleep now so I think you should go to bed, you know sleep while he does." Leo said looking back at Piper.  
  
Pier didn't hear Leo she'd fallen asleep on the chair she sat in hugging the teddy bear in her hand. Leo got another quilt and put it on Piper, he kissed her on the head and then whispered "Goodnight Piper" to her and orbed out of the room  
  
Paige opened her eye, checking Leo was gone. She ran up the stairs, "Guys!"  
  
TBC 


	2. The way it was

A/N: Sorry it's been ages for chapter 2 but I was waiting for it to be edited but nothing happened... so sorry for my spelling errors!  
  
Phoebe kicked to demon and ran over to Paige and Piper, "Ok, the spell never worked, why?" Piper looked at her sister, "I don't know! Chris!" Paige orbed as the demon charged at her. "Axe." She called and the axe stuck in the wall appeared in her hands. "I don't know maybe you wrote it down wrong." Chris said to Piper. She shot him a look and then froze the demon. "I didn't write it wrong," Phoebe looked at the demon. Paige stood beside her and thought for a second, "What if we just done this?" Paige swung the axe and cut off the demon's head. Phoebe smiled, "That always works..." Piper heard Wyatt scream louder, she sighed and ran up the stairs, "Hey Wyatt." She picked him up and bobbed him, "You missing mommy?"  
  
"Well there you go, you did it," Chris said to Paige, and then said, "So do you guys know what happened with Piper and Leo last night?" "Ohh I heard everything..." Paige said. "And?" "Well he was clearly pissed that she was on a date and brought him into meet us." Paige smiled. "Hang on how did you hear all this weren't you asleep on the sofa?" Chris asked while looking at Paige. "I wasn't EXACTLY sleeping..." Paige confessed. Phoebe rolled her eyes, "I used to do that all the time." "So anyway, she kept changing the conversation and he was like 'good date?' and stuff." "Well I know now never to talk about things when you two are asleep" Chris said looking at both of them. "Then what happen did she ask him to leave?" Chris asked Paige. "She fell asleep and he covered her up, kissed her cheek and orbed out." Paige explained, "Why are you so interested Chris?" "No big reason," he said quickly, "Just seeing if there get back together then maybe Wyatt will stop crying all the time," he carried on then looked at Phoebe with a look on his face saying that was close. "Yeah well I can't help but notice Wyatt's stopped crying." Phoebe said and looked at Piper running to the three. "Wyatt's gone." "What do you mean Wyatt gone?" Chris asked. "I mean I was holding him and he... umm he orbed... somewhere." Piper said starting to panic. "He what?" Paige asked in disbelief. "Maybe we should call Leo?" Phoebe suggested. "No! Leo can't know. I don't want him to think I'm not handling Wyatt well." Piper said pacing, "Where would he orb to?" "Well if he's missing his dad he might of orb up there. Do you want me to check? And I'll try to stay away from Leo if you want." Chris said looking at Piper. "Please, thanks Chris." Piper rubbed her head as her sisters said they where going to look in the house for him. She ignored them. Piper walked to the window and looked up at the clouds, "He likes the clouds more..." "Ok, I'll be back soon." Chris told Piper then orbed out of the room. Piper thought hard about it, she decided that's where Wyatt was, "Leo." She called out in the empty room. Leo orbed into the room with Piper "Yeah Piper what's wrong? And where is everybody?" Leo said walking over to her. "Wyatt's not with you?" She said looking at his empty arms. "No why would he... What's happened to him?" Leo said in a worried voice. "I was holding him and he orbed." Piper said as the tears steamed down her face. "It's going to be alright." Leo said to Piper to make her feel better. Piper cried into her hands, "It's not Leo, I lost our son. He didn't want to be with me..." "Come on, don't say that, you know he loves you," Leo said walking up to Piper about to hug her, "Where ever he is I'm sure we're find him..." Piper hugged Leo not hearing her sisters.  
  
"Umm guys?" Paige said. A small giggled made Piper look up, "He was in the attic sitting beside our old boxes of toys." Phoebe explained she start to laughed, "Ohh he's really happy with his new find." She held her sides and giggled. "Wyatt!" Piper hugged the little boy. "You gave mommy a fright..." She said kissing him, "Yes you did." The doorbell went and Paige smiled, "I'll get it!" "I should go" Leo said in a disappointed tone. He walked up to Piper then said quietly "See I told you you'd find him."  
  
"Ohh George? Hi," Paige said.  
  
Piper didn't hear who was at the door, "You don't have to, you could stay for lunch."  
  
"Hi is Piper in?" George said to Paige.  
  
Meanwhile Leo said "Thanks that would be great," to Piper in the sun room also grabbing Wyatt's hand so he knew that he had both parents there and hopefully wouldn't start crying. "Good." Piper smiled.  
  
"Umm yeah she's in there." Paige said to George. "Piper..." "Here hold Wyatt a minute." Piper said and walked to the door, "George?" Her face dropped slightly. "Yeah sure." Leo said getting Wyatt from her. "Hi Piper I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch?" George said going up to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "George..." She pulled away, "I'm sorry I've made plans." Piper looked back seeing Leo walk into the hall. Leo walked into the hall and saw George "Oh hi umm... George was it?" he said. Paige looked at the two men, "Anyway me Chris and Phoebe are away to lunch now, bye!" Paige said going out the door, quickly followed by Phoebe and Chris. "Bye guys... thanks for your help." Piper called sarcastically as George still stood there. "Wow glad we got out, thanks Paige" Chris said after he shut the door.  
  
"Hi" George said then looked at Piper "So you have plans... you know I might get the wrong idea when he sees the ex husband around here twice and you told me that he doesn't really come around here anymore." "Well he is Wyatt's father." Piper said, "Wyatt went missing and he came to help find him." "Ok, well are your plans with him?" George asked Piper. "Well yeah, we're having lunch with Wyatt." Piper said. "Ok, well I think I should go but I'll call you next time to make sure, sorry about interrupting." He said to both of them. Piper opened the door, "Ok call me later then." "Ok bye" George went to go kiss her but remembered that she pulled away last time so he just walked away.  
  
Piper closed the door and smiled at Leo, "So what do you feel like for lunch?" "I don't know any food will do after you eat the stuff they have up there, but are you sure that you want to have it with me?" Leo asked while sitting on the sofa with Wyatt in his hands. "Of course, Wyatt would love it." She smiled and went to make lunch, *this is the way it was. * Leo was glad that he could stay with Piper and Wyatt the two people he loved the most in the world, "Do you need any help," Leo shouted to Piper in the kitchen "No no, I'm fine." Piper called, "I'm almost done." Piper brought out the food, "It's ready Leo." She called and took Wyatt from him to put Wyatt down. "Looks great!" Leo said as he went to the table to sit down and start eating but before he did he pulled the chair out for Piper to sit in. She blushed a little, "Thanks Leo."  
  
--------- 


	3. knock knock

Paige stood on the porch waiting for Phoebe to open the door, "Well that was a nice lunch." "Yeah," Chris said then whisper, "And not having to pay for it as well." "I heard that." Phoebe said opening the door, "Hello? Piper?" Paige looked about, "Guys..." She waved them over. Phoebe walked over seeing Piper and Leo sleeping with Wyatt in between them. She smiled and went into the kitchen. Chris followed them into the kitchen "I'm glad that Leo and Piper are you know close at getting back together but now that we've had lunch shouldn't we be seeing why the spell didn't work on the Demon early?" "Yeah come on, to the attic." Paige said as the three went to the attic and looked through the book, "Lets see spell Piper got." Phoebe handed it over, "She wrote it down right. So why didn't it work?" "Have you found it yet in the book Paige?" Chris said wondering what went wrong. "We done everything right, it should've worked!" Paige frowned. She read the page again and for a third time, she begun to flick through the book, "I don't understand." "Maybe he went to a higher power to do some thing to him so it wouldn't work." Chris said as a idea, "I mean a vampire can go to like a doctor thing and have their heart removed so they can't be killed the only thing is it only lasts for a few hours." "Then we have a big problem." Phoebe said looking at the other two, "Someone's making Demons invincible to our vanquishing spells." "Yeah but if that is true they can still be killed normally like Paige cut of the Demons head or we just killed him after it stopped working." Chris said.  
  
Piper opened her eyes to find Wyatt looking up at her, "Hey Wyatt," She smiled and looked at Leo. Leo opened his eyes to see Piper looking at him. For that moment he forgot that he was an Elder and thought it was a normal day, "Hey," He said to her then looked at Wyatt, "Hey buddy," Leo said to him. "Umm I should get him changed and fed, Thanks for coming down to help." Piper said knowing he shouldn't be here. She couldn't lose him again. Piper picked up Wyatt and forced a smile to Leo. At that moment Leo remembered that he was a Elder, "You know that I'll still always be here to help all of you" he kissed Wyatt on the head then looked at Piper and said, "I know you won't lose him again because your a good mother and he will always would to be with you." After he said that he orbed out of the room. Piper scolded herself for letting her get that close to Leo. What was she doing? He's an Elder. Sighing she went to attended to Wyatt and put him to bed.  
  
"Piper." Piper turned round, "Hello?" She called, *Must have been my imagination.* "Phoebe? Paige you there? Chris?" "Isn't that Piper calling? Do you think Leo has left again?" Chris said walking to the door leading out of the attic. Piper ran upstairs to the Attic, "Hey guys what you doing?" Paige and Phoebe looked up, "We're trying to figure out why the spell never worked." "I think it might be something with a lot of power that might be able to stop your vanquishing spells from working." Chris spoke up as he stood back where he was standing before he walked to the door. "Oh... Why didn't you wake me when you came in." She asked the others. "We thought you needed the sleep, plus we where just looking up on this demon." Paige smiled. "And where they go I kinda go when their thinking about Demons" Chris said in a joking way. "We're telling the truth," Phoebe said feeling what Piper was feeling. "So what do you think has a lot of power to stop your vanquishing spells from working?" Chris asked "do you think there would be anything in the book about it?" he asked again trying to get away from the silence "Umm lets see," Paige said. Before she could there was an orb into the room. "Leo?" Piper asked turning around. Leo orbed into the room he looked at Piper and said, "Sorry Piper about this but there is a new evil they stop vanquishing potions from working I just thought that I should tell you before you come across one that had it done to you." "Ohh it must be Wednesday then." Phoebe groaned. "We already did, yesterday." Paige told Leo while looking in the book. "Oh, are you guys ok?" Leo asked. "Cool I was right" Chris whispered to himself "Chris!" The three sisters shouted. "We're fine." Piper said walking over to the book, "Found anything Paige?" Paige shook her head and kept flicking. "What, what did I say I was right." Chris said after they shouted at him. Phoebe shook her head. "Ohhhh." She moaned and had to sit down. "Pheebs?" Piper looked at her sister. Phoebe looked at Leo and raised her eyebrow. "I'm fine, my power is still a little iffy." Piper looked at Leo. "Guys!" Phoebe pleaded, "Try not to feel any strong emotions please." "I think I should orb out" Leo said looking at Phoebe. "I don't want to cause any pain for anyone" Leo carried on. "No no Leo it's ok... I need to get used to it sometime..." Phoebe smiled. "Ok but if it every gets to much I'll leave but I'll try not to feel strong emotions." Leo said. "Guys! I found a spell that makes spells not work..." Paige said. "What does it say?" Leo said to Paige "Has it been here for along time?" Chris asked Paige to look it in the book "To denounce a spells power you do blah de blah de blah.... ahh, maybe not, it says you can't use the spell on good magic and that there is no way to prevent it. But no evil will have the power to use this spell... It looks old I guess... I think it's been in there for a bit." She said. "Wait I don't understand what it means." Phoebe said. "Basically it doesn't help us. It says evil can't use THAT power as it only works on evil..." Piper explained. "So it might be someone in between good and evil trying to tip the balance" Leo said seeing if that helped. "Ohh, that's bad." Phoebe said. "Yeah I agree if it carries on there might be to much evil for good to deal with." Leo added. "I think we should try to find whoever's doing this and vanquish or destroy it," Chris said after. "Right, Paige you keep looking through the book looking for anything. Phoebe you go and finish your column, which I know you've not done. Chris you go up there and ask around, see if other whitelighter's and their charges are having troubles. I'll go check on Wyatt and Leo can you get the door for me?" Said she as the doorbell went. "Ok are be gone quite a while." Chris said before orbing out. "Yeah sure" Leo said then walked down stairs and opened the door. Piper went and checked on Wyatt. Phoebe went into her room and started on her column. She done the last paragraph and then went back to help Paige. 


	4. Troubled days

Leo opened the door "George, I take it you want Piper?" "Yeah, Could you get her please?" George asked. Piper walked down the stairs, "Leo who's at the door?" "George, hey!" She said, *Ohh no* She thought. "Can I come in" George asked Piper looking behind Leo. "Of course," Piper smiled and walked tot he door. "What you doing here?" She smiled hugging him. Leo turned and looked at Piper he had a look on his face saying not now we have to research. Piper ignored Leo's look. "Thanks," George said as he walked in, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out?" he said after he came in. "I can't I'm sorry." She said. "How come?" George said then looked at Leo because he was jealous of him.  
  
"Piper and Leo come on we have... George." Phoebe said seeing him. "Piper, Leo we have that thing about that thing..." "Family emergency George, I'm sorry. I'll call you though." Piper smiled at him. "Leo, you'll do right now, we you to ask them if they know about the thing we need to do..." Phoebe smiled trying to act normal. "Well I notice you have a thing, ok I'll be waiting for your call then." George said and went to go kiss her. Piper kissed George.  
  
Chris orbed into the attic where Paige was, "So only a few whitelighter have had the same problem" he said to her.  
  
"Ok bye" George said to Piper then walked out . Leo slightly smiled when George went out. Piper waved and headed up to the attic. He shut the door then turned round "Ok Phoebe I'll see," then he orbed out the house. "Well I've found nothing." Paige yawned. She was close to the end of the book. "Well take a break for a minute," Chris said, "I'll look through the rest of the book." Phoebe ran up the stairs ahead of Piper, "Major jealousy issues happening down there." "Why? Who was at the door?" Chris asked. "George. The sexual tension is killing me when Piper and Leo are in the room." Phoebe said much to Paige's disgust. "Eww Pheebs to much info! Gross..." Paige said while turning the pages of the Book. Chris laughed underneath is breath as Paige was really grossed out. "Ok guys what we got?" Piper asked walking in. "Nuffin'!" Paige sighed. "Finished and we don't have a thing..." Chris just stopped laughing, "Well some whitelighters charges have had problems as well and some of them have died because of it. But that's all I could find out" Chris added. "Ok, so now what?" There was a crash down stairs. "What was that?" Piper asked turning to look down the stairs. "I'll go check I'm not doing anything." Chris said to Piper while walking down stairs. "I'll go with, you two keep looking, maybe you missed something." Piper said. "The lights are off." Piper whispered. Chris walked down the stairs with Piper when he got into the hallway he got thrown across the room. "Chris!" Piper turned and saw a demon, "Hey over here!" Chris quickly got up and turned on the lights then orbed to where Piper was ready to orb her up stairs if anything happened. Piper looked down the stairs and froze the demon. "There. PHOEBE, PAIGE BRING THE BOOK DOWN." Piper shouted. "Hang on how do we know if he hasn't been to thing that stops them from being vanquished?" Chris asked Piper worried the sisters might be harmed. Phoebe and Paige ran down, "Hooo Demon, here is the vanquish. Ok it's a potion. Orb us to the kitchen." Paige grabbed their hands and orbed them to the kitchen. They all heard the demon move. "Chris go keep him busy," Piper said as they added ingredients. "Ok," Chris said. Then went straight to the demon and punched him. Piper ran out and froze the demon. "Stay!" She went back and helped with the potion. "Last ingredient, clover." They dropped it in and it exploded. "Interesting." Paige smiled and got some of the vanquish potion.  
  
The demon was currently holding Chris up by the leg. "Hey four eyes!" Phoebe yelled. Chris saw all of them come in while he was being held upside down "Hey do you mind helping me out?" Chris said. The three sisters threw the potion at the demon as Chris orbed away. The explosion knocked the three sisters back into the grandfather clock. Paige looked up and the demon smiled and disappeared. "Phoebe? Piper?" Paige called to her sisters. "Ouchie..." Phoebe said sitting up, "I'm sore, but I'll be fine. Piper?" Phoebe turned and saw Piper lying still, "Piper?!" Her and Paige ran over to her, "Chris! Chris! Piper she's... she's not breathing!" Phoebe screamed.  
  
--------- TBC ------ A/N: There you go... R&R! please! 


End file.
